Elevatorstuck
by NewWings
Summary: Eight kids. Twenty four trolls. Two cherubs. One elevator. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Caliborn HATES elevator music

**A/N: This is going to be largely drabblesque in nature and reviewers can submit commands which I will follow once this story gets going.**

Eight kids, twenty four trolls, and two cherubs, some alive, some ghosts, stand in front of the ultimate reward.

"I feel like something's going to happen to fuck this up." Karkat said shakily. John laughed.

"Relax! We defeated Lord English and beat the game! Nothing could possibly go—" Karkat cut him off.

"John, do not finish that sentence. The very _presence_ of that god damn sentence means that things are about to fuck up colossally."

"I still think that you're just being paranoid. Look, see?" John opened the door to the ultimate reward. "See? Nothing bad here. Wait, is that an elevator?"

"Great. A fucking elevator. My day just _can't_ get any better." Karkat muttered, but nevertheless entered the elevator.

After everyone filed into the elevator that somehow had enough space to fit everyone, the elevator doors slid shut, even though the door was a door with hinges and not a slide door.

**Elevator: Ascend**

Elevator music plays softly as the elevator begins its ascension. A few token groans are made but are quieted down as the discontented are lulled by the almost universally soothing elevator music.

Except for that one douchebag.

You know, the one whose malevolence can not be lulled by any amount of elevator music. The one with a particular grudge against elevator music.

Yeah. Caliborn HATES elevator music.

**Caliborn: Make it stop**

No. Caliborn. Stop it. Put away the crowbar.

No, seriously. Stop it.

Look what you did.

You made the elevator music stop, but you broke the elevator.

Anything that happens now is your fault.

And something is going to happen. You can't just leave eight humans, twenty four trolls, and two cherubs in a confined space together for an indefinite period of time without something happening.

"Shut up."

God damn it, Caliborn.


	2. Elevator Rumpus Dance Party

**This chapter was requested by Tailsdoll13. If you review with a request, I promise you I will put it in at some point. But be careful what you wish for!**

**Be Terezi**

You are now Terezi. And you are currently trapped in an elevator which is a perfect opportunity for elevator shenanigans!

You've wanted to do some elevator shenanigans for a while with Dave but there were never any elevators to engage in said shenanigans in.

**Terezi: Engage in elevator shenanigans with Dave**

You quickly find Dave amidst a throng of other people who are not Dave.

"Hey Dave! We're trapped in an elevator!" If you could see Dave through your blindfold, you'd bet your shades he would be raising his eyebrow right now.

"Huh. I guess we are. I didn't notice." You grin widely at Dave for allowing you a perfect set up.

"And do you know what that means, Dave?" If Dave hasn't caught on yet, all of your respect for him is going to disappear. All of it.

"Elevator shenanigans." Your grin widens. You knew you liked this kid!

"I'll take care of the lights. Do you have the music?"

**Terezi: Break out the glowsticks and start an Elevator Rumpus Dance Party!**

Hell yes.

You spot Karkat, and he appears to be banging his head against the wall for some reason.

"I wonder why he's doing that?" You muse quietly to yourself. You weren't expecting an answer, so you jump when you hear a reply coming from right behind your ear.

"You're talking about Karkat, right?" Vriska, of all people, answers.

"Yeah. How did you know?" And you're pretty sure that was a mistake, because that just set Vriska up to say that she's just lucky like that.

"Oh, I'm just lucky like that, you know." Oh, you _know_.

"And if you want to know why he's banging his head against the wall, it's because he's sick of dubstep. I was talking to Karkat at that big meet up last year, and he said that if he ever gets stuck in a confined space with dubstep playing, he would bang his head against the wall until either it stopped or he knocked himself out. And the way things are going right now, I'd say he's probably going to knock himself out at this rate."

You glance at Karkat, and he does seem to be barely conscious. Karkat bangs his head against the wall one final time, and you wince as he switches from barely conscious to unconscious.

"I looked for you last year, but I couldn't find you. I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I wish I hadn't killed yo—" Vriska slaps her hand over your mouth.

"No! Don't think that! If you do, that makes my death meaningless! Meaningless! I like being dead, and most importantly, I like the way I died. So don't you dare say anything!"

"But—"

"No buts! You don't get a say at all in this. I say that my death was dramatic and saved us all from certain death. Which is what happened, actually. But my death was only like that because _you _culled me. If it was anyone else, it would have been just another example of what happens whenever trolls are forced to endure each others company for too long. But it was _you_ who killed me and therefore it meant something."

"I guess you're right again. It's just… it was so _boring_ without having you to keep track of. I didn't have anyone to fuel my paranoia like you did. Except for the clown. I was wary of him after everything he had done. I feared him and hated him for what he did, so I thought I had black feelings for him. And that didn't work out so well."

Vriska's eyes widen at the mention of your ill-fated kismesis, or that's what you thought they were widening at before she began speaking.

"Terezi… are you trying to say you're black for me?"

Huh.

What made her think that?

You review mentally everything you just said.

It did seem as though you held black solicitations for Vriska the way you worded your heartfelt confession. Which is ridiculous, because last time you checked, you were most definitely not black for Vriska. You just happened to hate her guts. And had the desire to wipe that smug smirk off her face by any means necessary, including…

Oh Gog you're black for Vriska!

What are you going to do now?

**Terezi: Engage in violent hate snog with Vriska**

No! You can't! You're not quite sure why you can't but you're pretty sure that if you were sure, you'd know it to be nerves.

Vriska is impatiently waiting for you to do _something_ other than just stand there, but you're kind of busy right now having earth shattering realizations.

You need to do something _fast_ or else awkward silence will ensue. Actually, the awkward silence is already here, so you're doomed on that front.

What will you do?

**Terezi: Engage in violent hate snog with Vriska**

Oh, fine.

You immediately begin sloppily making out with Vriska, who doesn't even seem surprised about this new uproarious development that absolutely no one saw coming.

Bitch.

**Elsewhere…**

A certain meowbeast-loving troll begins cheering at the new uproarious development that she absolutely saw coming and begins updating her shipping wall.

What? She's only been in the elevator for thirteen minutes and couldn't possibly have had time to create a fully fledged shipping wall featuring the complex relationship dynamics between everyone?

That just shows how much _you _know.

**Also elsewhere…**

Actually, no one should be interested in this.

Caliborn is a boring douchebag who nobody should pay any attention to. At all.

"Wrong. I am the greatest of all the douchebags. All of them. And you just gave me a brilliant idea that everyone is going to pay attention to. So take that."

**Caliborn: Make this stupid party better**

Caliborn, please reconsider this. Please.

"No."

Please?

"No."

With a cherry on top?

"No. Shut up. And stay out of my head."

Well _somebody_ needs to take a look into the depraved abscesses of your mind.

"No. And shut up so I can focus."

Caliborn, what are you doing with the lights?

"Making them better."

Caliborn, you have shitty taste. Whatever you're doing is not an improvement.

FLASHING STROBE LIGHTS ARE NOT AN IMPROVEMENT, CALIBORN.

Turn them off. Now.

"No. They're amazing. Look at that weird yellow guy. He looks like he's having lots of fun."

That's Mituna, and he is NOT HAVING FUN. He's having a SEIZURE. There's a DIFFERENCE.

"Don't care."

You should! What has Mituna ever done to you? Nothing, that's what. Look at him! How could you not care about the fact that _someone is having a seizure_ and it's your fault?

Wait, are his eyes supposed to do that?

Uh oh.

Not good.

THIS IS NOT GOOD.

CALIBORN TURN OFF THE LIGHTS.

"No. We've already established this."

PLEASE CALIBORN. MITUNA IS ABOUT TO HAVE A PSYCHIC BREAKDOWN! YOU HAVE TO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!

"Too late. The breakdown is already here. Not that I would have stopped it."

Well, on the bright side the red and blue eye beams turned off the lights. And apparently Mituna has gotten his psiionic powers back from the sensory overload _somebody _cough Caliborn cough gave him with his lights.

On the down side, Nepeta's shipping wall has now been obliterated, the Elevator Rumpus Dance Party has now ended, and everyone is going to wake up with one hell of a headache.

If Caliborn had any shred of decency, he would be feeling remorse right now.

"Shut up. I do feel remorse. The glorious smut left on the wall for anyone to see has now been removed. I wish I could've had the opportunity to give the porn a proper inspection before it was destroyed."

That's not the point.

"Guess what? I don't care."

God damn it, Caliborn.

* * *

**In case any of you were curious, here is the prompt that I twisted to my own ends.**

**TailsDoll13: Terezi should pull out some glow sticks and start a random rave for no apparent reason while Vriska joins her and Karkat knocks himself out because he can't stand the music. **

**This is pretty much going to be equal parts humor and character exploration, for the record.**


End file.
